Robotic joints are commonly operated by electric motors and associated drives, chains, flexible cables, pneumatic or hydraulic pistons, or shape memory alloys. These joints and actuation methods are either bulky, limited in directional capability or expensive in terms of energy. The current actuation methods are incapable of reproducing the versatility in movement of the human body which they are trying to imitate.